Prince of Hyotei
by DemonGirl13
Summary: AU. Instead of Seigaku, Ryoma attends Hyotei during his high school year. His brother Ryoga, a famous actor attends Hyotei College. Watch as the Echizen siblings bring the people of Hyotei to their knees. Yaoi. JirohXRyoma, RyogaXAtobe.


Authors Note: I know I shouldn't be doing this seeing as I have a couple of fics on hold. And the fact that I'm going away for three months for National Service OTL But I just had to get this down before I leave. I blame my new Tublr RP group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I NEVER will.

Title: Prince of Hyotei.

Warning: This is an AU fic so don't be surprised if some of the facts are a little 'out there'. Ryoma only moved to Japan for High school so he doesn't know any of the Seigaku students. There will be Yaoi so don't like, don't read and also some foul language. (Mostly from the Echizen siblings though)

Summary: Instead of Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma attended Hyotei, following his mother's wishes. His brother, Echizen Ryoga is a famous actor, having given up on playing Tennis professionally. Watch as the Echizen siblings wreak havoc on Hyotei Gakuen.

"Hello" – Japanese.

"_Hello"_ - English

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Meeting Echizen Ryoma<span>

"Ryoma-san! Hurry up or you're going to be late." Mieno Nanako, a girl with waist length dark hair, fair skin and a somewhat pretty face called out as she knocked the door of her younger cousin's room. The girl had already gotten breakfast ready and was about to head out to college when her other cousin, Echizen Ryoga had asked her to see if Ryoma was done yet so they could head off to school together.

"Hai. I'm done. I'll be out in a minute Nanako. You can go first." Ryoma answered shortly after her knock. Nodding her head, she headed down the stairs, calling out to Ryoga that Ryoma would be done shortly before leaving. She was going to be late herself if she didn't hurry.

Echizen Ryoma was staring at his reflection with something akin to resignation on his face. He was in his new school uniform and thought that he looked ridiculous. He was wearing a pair of plaid patterned pants, a white shirt with a red tie and a tanned jacket. His mother had thought he'd look adorable in the uniform but his mom was pretty strange at times, and so he chalked it up to her imagination.

'Why can't it be more like in America? At least I didn't have to wear uniforms…' he thought sulkily as he brushed back a lock of green tinted black hair behind his ear. Grabbing his bag, he exited his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where his brother was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal while watching the small t.v. their father had put in the kitchen so that Nanako could watch the cooking channel while she cooked. Currently the thing was displaying an anime series his brother had gone 'ga ga' over.

'What was it called? Black Butler or something?' he thought distractedly as he sat at his place on the table and started eating the Japanese breakfast Nanako had made for him. Just then, he caught his older brother's eye and the look Ryoga sent him didn't bode well for the shorter Echizen male.

"Ohayo Chibisuke. Are you ready for school?" Ryoga asked innocently as he watched Ryoma eat his rice while shooting him suspicious looks. It was so fun to mess with his little brother. Ever since his acting carrier took off, he hadn't gotten a chance to mess with his little brother for nearly two years, being too busy with filming and giving interviews. It was a refreshing change of pace to attend college in Japan. Even if it was after his mother threatened to kill his agents for not making sure he kept up with his studies.

"Un. What about you? You're going to attend Hyotei College…" Ryoma started;

"Which is right next door to Hyotei High school…" Ryoga finished for his younger brother. The two shared a look between them that could only translate to one thing. Trouble. After a minute of silent battle, both brothers smirked.

"We better hurry or we'll be late on the first day." Ryoga said as he finished up his cereal before dumping the bowl into the sink. Ryoma nodded as he finished up his own breakfast before following Ryoga out the door after feeding Karupin.

"You sure you can get us there without killing us this time?" Ryoma asked teasingly as they climbed into Ryoga's red convertible. It was the first thing Ryoga bought with the money he got from his acting career and he refused to part with it even after they moved. Ryoga snorted, shooting his little brother a mock angry look.

"You wound me Chibisuke. I'm a great driver and you know it. Plus I can get us there in less than 10 minutes." Ryoga said as he buckled in, snickering as Ryoma said a prayer and mumbled something like 'Kami-sama save us all from Ryoga's driving'.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear? We're getting new students today!"<p>

"What, really? I thought the school didn't accept transfer students anymore?"

"I heard it was a really cute brother pair! One is a College junior and the other is a high school freshman!"

"Oh I wonder if the both of them are single…"

The gossip that was circulating the hall came to a stop at the sound a fingers snapping. All eyes turned to face the figure of a lithely built, tall young man with piercing grey eyes, fair skin and oddly coloured hair. There was a birth mark underneath one of the teen's eye and instead of marring his features; it only brought out the boy's beauty. Already the girls had hearts in their eyes at the appearance of their school's idol, Atobe Keigo.

"Ore-sama wishes that you all behave accordingly and not scare off the new student. Is that clear?" the teen said in a commanding voice, a smirk on his lips as everyone nodded their assent and scurried off to class. Behind Atobe, half the Hyotei Tennis team regulars were snorting in amusement.

"I can't believe they still do that." Shishido Ryou, a short haired male said with a snort, shaking his head in amusement and slight annoyance.

"Well it is Atobe-buchou. They've been doing it so long that it just stuck I guess." Mukahi Gakuto responded with a shrug, snickering slightly as a boy walked right into an open locker door. The boy, a freshman most likely, was too busy starring at their captain to notice the door open.

"Still, Atobe's hold on the school population is as impressive as ever." Oshitari Yuushi added, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you three quite done with talking about Ore-sama when he is in your presence?" Atobe cut in, a wry smile on his face even though the look he gave his team mates and friends was piercing. The three third years quieted though the grins remained on their faces.

"Chill Atobe buchou~ it was just an observation." Gakuto said from his position behind Oshitari. The red head was practically vibrating in place. Someone should have stopped that freshman girl from giving the red head that canister of coffee at morning practise.

"Anyway, let's head to class. Jiroh is probably there already." Shishido said with a sigh as he walked on towards class, ignoring Gakuto's call for him to wait up. Huffing, the red haired teen grabbed his doubles partner and charged after Shishido; leaving Atobe alone to smirk amusedly at his teammates actions before following their actions and heading to class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Holy mother fucking hell<em>." Ryoma cursed in English as his brother parked the car. Ryoga wasn't kidding when he said he'd get them to school in 10 minutes; Even if it meant breaking the speed limit twice and some illegal manoeuvres only seen in action movies for him to get them there.

"Don't curse Chibisuke, it makes you seem uncute." Ryoga chastised in Japanese as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, breathing in the cool air. Ryoma shakily got out of the car, clutching the front of his shirt like a patient with a heart problem. Seeing this, Ryoga snickered.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." Ryoga stated, entirely too amused. Ryoma chose to glare angrily at his older sibling.

"You're right. It wasn't 'that bad', it was horrible! I can't believe you pulled out those moves! Ricky said that you could only do those in movies remember!" Ryoma huffed, shaking his head slightly as he attempted to get some semblance of balance back.

"Maa, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ryoga replied carelessly as he observed the school. The college was just next door to the high school and it seems like they shared the same lunch hall.

'Perfect~' the older Echizen sibling thought with a smirk. Turning to his younger brother, Ryoga smirked, pointing to the college.

"I'm heading off now Chibisuke. I'll see you at lunch or something. Later." Ryoga said before sauntering off and leaving Ryoma to his own devices. Cursing his brother under his breath, Ryoma made his way towards the High school building to start his first day as an official Hyotei Student.

* * *

><p>TBC….<p> 


End file.
